Serving Mistress Jane
by Twilight Mix N' Match Contest
Summary: While fishing one day Harry Clearwater encounters a young beautiful seductress with glowing red eyes. When she inflicts pain on her would be victim, she is surprised to find the first true admirer of her gift. A man willing to do anything to feel that pain again, a man willing to serve his Mistress Jane. BDSM


**Title: **Serving Mistress Jane

**Pairing:** Harry Clearwater and Jane

**Rating: **MA

**Genre: **BDSM

**Wordcount: **6500

**Summary: **While fishing one day Harry Clearwater encounters a young beautiful seductress with glowing red eyes. When she inflicts pain on her would be victim, she is surprised to find the first true admirer of her gift. A man willing to do anything to feel that pain again, a man willing to serve his Mistress Jane.

**Disclaimer: **This is a mature story. Please do not read it if you are under 18 or don't like amazing BDSM fics.

* * *

**Serving Mistress Jane**

The venom coursed through my veins. I was becoming the very thing that I had fought my entire life. The pain was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. The fire burned through every inch of my flesh, as it had for days now. I knew it would continue to burn through me, eternally changing my flesh, for about another day.

I looked up into the bright red eyes of the woman who had been standing above me for the past two days. A smile upon her lips.

"Do you have anything to say?" she asked as she smiled down at me.

I struggled to speak, twice stopping to groan in agony. Finally, during a momentary reprieve, I was able to choke out the three words I wanted to speak.

"Thank you Mistress."

My entire life had changed one week ago. It had all seemed so simple then. So black and white. Now everything was gray, gray highlighted with red.

I had been fishing. It was early and the morning fog was still thick in the air. I didn't hear her approach at all, she just seemed to appear from the woods on the bank across the stream.

I knew instantly what she was. Even if I couldn't see the blood red eyes that were shadowed by her hooded cloak, I knew. It was the way she moved, stealthily, silently, perfectly. She looked up at me, and her hood fell back, exposing her perfect face. She looked much like a child. So small so delicate. Her blonde hair cropped to just below her ears, and her frame petite. She couldn't be more than five feet tall. I knew there was no point in running so I just stared at her. She cocked her head slightly to the side and instantly I was filled with the most intense pain of my life.

Now here is where I need to give you a bit of background information on myself. My name is Harry Clearwater and I love pain. I have loved pain my entire life, though when I was a teenager I learned that pain often resulted in sexual arousal. A pinch to my skin could cause an erection, and something more substantial could cause ejaculation.

That's why it was no surprise, as I lie there, panting from the pain she had somehow inflicted, that I first felt, then saw the wetness from my orgasm seep through my pants.

She was across the creek before I could blink. She looked down at the wet spot and wrinkled her brow. "That's not urine," she stated, rather than asked.

I wasn't about to explain myself to a blood sucker. I wasn't going to beg for my life either.

"Just finish me off, you bitch," I said to her with as much courage as I could muster.

"Oh no, now where would be the fun in that?"

The next thirty minutes were a blur. Literally. She picked me up and had me running through the woods at what felt like one hundred miles an hour. I'm not sure when I lost consciousness, but when I woke I was in an old fishing shack. I could tell from the amount of dust on the floor and walls that it had been abandoned for some time.

My hands were bound over my head and my feet were spread and tied to nails that were in the walls. I was nude with the exception of my socks.

"So you like pain," she said in a soft voice. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. "I have been playing with you for a while now."

I felt a jolt of pain surge through me. It wasn't as intense as it had been by the river, and it was over quickly, but not quickly enough. In the moments after the pain stopped, I felt my dick get hard. It stood straight out pointing at her. I hadn't had two erections in the same day in fifteen years.

"See," she said walking up to me. Her hand trailed down my chest and grabbed my dick roughly. "you like it."

I was torn. She was hot, seductive, and she made me feel like I'd never felt before, but she was a vampire. I should be repulsed, but the thought of being with her, how dangerous it was, made me even more hard.

"It would be a shame to kill someone like you. Someone who appreciates my talents. So I won't. I will play with you for a bit more, and then I will let you go."

I couldn't believe my ears. Was she really going to let me go? It didn't seem likely, but I decided to play along.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Harry", I stammered. "Harry Clearwater."

"I will call you pet or slave while I play with you this afternoon. My name is Jane. You will call me Mistress or Mistress Jane. Do you understand?"

I nodded. Maybe if I did what she said, she would really let me go.

"I asked if you understood."

"Yeah, I understand," I said, nodding my head again for emphasis.

"I don't like your tone slave, and you will address me as Mistress. Let me help you remember."

She moved at a blurring speed and I found myself untied from the wall and moved across the room. I was now lying on the kitchen table, bound to the wooden legs, ass up. My dick, semi hard, was wedged between my body and the table.

Jane walked behind me and slowly caressed my ass. She slapped it hard and fast five or six times in quick succession.

I held my breath. I knew what she was capable of; she could crush bones. She didn't. Though her hand was painful, it was controlled.

"Do you know what I think?" she asked, pausing for a moment, then bringing her hand down swiftly on my ass once again.

I groaned in response.

"I think that you like it when I spank you."

I didn't respond. I would have denied it, but the truth was, I was rock hard from her spanking.

"This was supposed to be a punishment for you not addressing me properly, yet I know you are enjoying yourself. I'll tell you what," she said, raking her fingernails lightly over my ass, "I'm going to give you another chance to address me properly. You will use my name and thank me when I spank you. Do you understand pet?"

"Yes, thank you Mistress Jane," I said feeling a bit proud for remembering.

My pride didn't last long as she delivered her spankings. Each time I would get a little harder. She seemed to be enjoying herself and clearly I was. If I wasn't what I was, and she wasn't what she was, this could actually be something amazing.

She continued with the spanking, and I continued thanking her. It was getting more intense. I was no longer able to hold my breath and I was moaning. She picked up the pace and before she delivered a few more slaps, I felt myself cum all over my stomach and the table.

I watched her inhale deeply, obviously smelling my ejaculation. At the speed of light she had me untied and pressed up against the wall once again. I could see the small puddle of cum on the table, and feel the rest of it dripping from my stomach.

Holding me to the wall with one hand, her other hand reached down and trailed through the goo. She brought a fingerful of it to her lips. Her tongue darted out and was all gone. "Mmmmmm, you taste delicious," she said, her red eyes sparkling, "almost good enough to quench my thirst for blood. Almost."

I felt my heart begin to race again. Two thoughts raced through my mind. One, I didn't want to die, and two, I didn't want to be found with semen all over my stomach. As if sensing my fear, she leaned forward and began lapping up the cum off of my stomach. When it was all gone she spoke, "Don't worry, my pet, I told you that I would let you go, and I will. You are free to go."

I walked back the few miles to home, completely forgetting my car until I saw the empty spot in the driveway.

The house was empty, but that was no surprise. Seth was off to college and Leah, who had graduated last year, lived with her husband on the other side of the reservation. My wife, Sue, passed on to the spirits a few years ago.

I had a restless night's sleep and dreamed of Mistress Jane often. Even in the shower in the morning my thoughts were of her. I would have to get my car at some point today and wondered if I should venture to the stream to get it. Would I run into Mistress Jane again? Part of me was afraid, and part of me was excited. I was still debating whether or not to go to the stream when I got out of the shower. I looked into the mirror, and gasped. _Come and serve me again pet _was written in the steam on the mirror.

I pretended to go over the pros and cons of whether or not to go, all the while knowing my decision. I knew it was dangerous, but it was the most excitement I'd had in years.

An hour later, I arrived, again on foot, at the abandoned shack.

"Come in pet," Mistress Jane called from across the room.

I walked tentatively into the room. I noticed that she was no longer wearing a cloak, instead dressing in mostly leather. She wore a black corset along with black boots that almost covered her thigh high stockings. She looked every bit the part of a Mistress.

"Yesterday I gave you pain, but that pain brought you pleasure. Now today, if you want that pleasure, you are going to have to earn it. Are you prepared to earn it?"

My heart beat quickly. Did she mean that I would pay with my life? I'd known the risk before I came here. It was a stupid decision really, but I was ready to die. I felt like I'd died years ago, living all alone, with only fishing to keep me entertained. "Yes Mistress," I answered looking at the floor.

"Such a good little pet," she cooed in my ear. "You knew to keep your eyes down. You will be such a good little slave. I've always wanted a human pet. And since you are my pet, I will protect you." She gently caressed me, causing the hair on my body to stand on end in anticipation.

"Pets don't wear clothes. You will strip for me pet." I began to undress. "You will never wear clothes in here. Tomorrow you will strip at the door."

I nodded and finished undressing. She walked around me, inspecting me. I'd been proud of my body in my youth, but now, in my fifties, I was just praying that she wouldn't just kill me. She stopped and traced a scar on my leg where I'd cut it as a kid, then she traced the line from my appendix surgery. She stopped at every mark, from every fishing hook, sports injury, any scrape I'd ever had. "These are your battle scars. They are who made you who you are. I accept your body pet. It is now my body. Do you give it to me willingly? To do with as I please?"

I nodded and answered, "Yes Mistress."

"I will give you a safe word pet, and that word is 'home'. If you say 'home' I will stop whatever I'm doing and take you home. You will be safe. Do you understand pet?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Would you like pain pet?"

I nodded.

"Then earn it." She walked over to the chair next to the table, slid her leather skirt up around her waist and sat in the chair.

"Crawl to me pet."

I dropped to my knees and crawled to where she sat. She opened her legs revealing a dusting of blonde hair over a perfect pink pussy.

My heart was beating wildly in my chest like some sort of seventeen year old virgin. It wasn't as if I'd never had sex before, I mean I had children, but Sue had never been adventurous in bed. She preferred the missionary position, and with very few exceptions, didn't give or receive when it came to oral sex. I was also nervous because I had no idea what a vampire felt like, let alone tasted like.

Any doubt I was having, and hesitation on my part was gone the moment the aroma of her pussy hit me. It was the smell, that sweet smell that was unique to Mistress Jane. It smelled like Granny Smith apples and warm chocolate chip cookies.

I'd heard vampires called the cold ones, and knew that she would feel like stone, but surprisingly, she didn't. When my tongue touched her flesh, it was cool, room temperature I suppose, but her body was soft. I pulled back in surprise.

"Is something the matter pet?" she asked with a chuckle.

I shook my head.

"Are you surprised by your Mistress' body?"

I nodded. "I thought it would be hard."

"Well it can be. And it is when I need it to be, but if I concentrate, I can make certain parts soft at a time. It makes it easier to feel, and I most definitely want to feel this." She leaned down and gave me a kiss. Her lips were soft. Her tongue pressed against my lips, and I parted them, giving her entrance. The taste of her mouth was incredible. She tasted just like the warm chocolate chip cookies I'd been smelling. I groaned.

She pulled back and smiled. "Now pet, back to work."

Lowering myself a bit, I once again licked her inner thigh. It tasted a bit like apples. As I licked closer and closer to her entrance, the taste was stronger. I licked right across her folds and my mouth exploded with taste. I was like a moth to a flame, licking and sucking to get the sweet, yet tangy liquid.

I wasn't sure if she was getting any pleasure from it until I heard her moan and a fresh gush of liquid came pouring from her body. I lapped it up like a man dying of thirst in the desert. "That's it pet. Drink it all." It wasn't long before I heard her cry out in ecstasy and shower me with her sweet juice. I lapped as fast as I could, and when I was nearly finished cleaning her off, she said sternly, "That's enough pet."

What happened next was incredible. She used a combination of her hands and her mind to give me varying amounts of pain. I was hard in seconds, but unlike yesterday, I didn't cum. She kept me in a state of arousal for what felt like hours until finally she took my dick in her hand and stroked it. My cum shot from me while I screamed in both pleasure and pain.

The same cycle continued twice more that day, until I lay spent on the cot in the corner of the room. I saw it was getting dark outside and thought about the dangers of walking in the woods at night. The thought made me chuckle as I was lying feet from what was most definitely the most dangerous creature in miles.

"What is so funny my pet?" Mistress asked, walking to me and stroking my hair.

"I was thinking of the walk home in the dark, and how it would have seemed dangerous to me a few days ago. But now," I stopped talking. She was looking at me with a wrinkled brow. Clearly I'd upset her.

I was about to apologize to her. Tell her that I didn't think she was a threat when she spoke. "You wanted to go home?"

She wanted me to stay? I was shocked. "I uh," I stammered.

"I've been to your home. You are the only human scent there. Is there a reason you want to leave? Don't you like being my pet?"

"Oh I do!" I answered quickly. I was surprised at the sincerity of my answer. "I didn't know you wanted me to stay."

"Well I do. I can only remain in this area for a few more days. By the end of the week I must travel back home. I was only here to check in on some friends. So we must make the most of our time. But if you would like to go, I can have you home in less than five minutes."

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth as I spoke them, "No, I don't want to go. I want to stay for as long as you'll have me."

When I woke in the morning, it was to her pussy in my face. I didn't need further instruction. I started licking immediately. She would use her mind to give me small jolts of pain every few minutes. It wasn't enough to get me off, but kept me hard. Again I brought her to orgasm with my tongue. As she was coming down from her climax I used my tongue to get every last drop of juice from her body.

As I was finishing up, I felt her hand wrap around my dick. Yesterday she had jerked me off twice. I was expecting more of the same, so when she changed positions and took my length into her mouth I was shocked. When I say she sucked hard, you have no idea. I screamed out in pain and she lessened the suction. Once I had calmed down she sucked hard again and once again she had me screaming and ready to explode. I was barely able to calm down before she had me screaming out again. This time I couldn't stop it. I sprayed cum all over the back of her throat. She didn't release me, she sucked harder. I screamed and thrashed around in pain and pleasure. She continued to suck and I felt every last drop of cum being pulled from my balls. The room started to spin and pin pricks of light clouded my vision.

When I opened my eyes, what turned out to be a few minutes later, she was still licking her lips and smiling."Do you need to sleep pet?"

In theory I should have been exhausted. I'd just cum, but instead of feeling spent, I felt rejuvenated. I felt like I was 21 again. "No Mistress. I don't need to rest."

"Good, but I'd like to take a bit of time off from being your Mistress."

My heart dropped. I really enjoyed serving her, and she made me feel like no one had before. Apparently the disappointment was clear on my face. "Oh you misunderstand pet. You serve me well, but I would like some time to get to know you on an equal level."

Equal? With a vampire?

But I didn't question her. I wanted to be with her as much as I could until she left at the end of the week.

We spent the day together walking and talking. I learned that she was born in the 1400's making her around 600 years old. She had been living in a small city in Italy for her entire existence as a vampire. I had always thought vampires were like wild animals, hunting and killing without a plan, living like savages. She told me of the laws of vampires and how she was one of those who enforced them. In the last hundred years she had been allowed to leave the town a few times. This was her first trip to Seattle. She was supposed to check in on some local vampires and then return to Italy by the end of the week.

I knew of the local vampires. We had a treaty with them because they hunted animals and not humans. I asked Jane if she was like them, and she answered that she was not. She didn't elaborate more, but she appeared deep in thought.

The rest of the day was spent with me showing her around Forks and the reservation. She asked me question after question about humans. We decided to go and get my car. We returned it to my house and then headed back to the fishing shack.

"Harry, I had a great time today."

"I did too." It really was the nicest day I'd had in years.

She took a step closer to me and looked at my lips. She cocked her head sideways, and I don't know what possessed me, but I leaned down and kissed her.

It wasn't like our first kiss. That kiss was hurried, frantic. It was where she asserted dominance. This was different. We were equals. She opened her mouth to me and allowed me to explore. The taste of cookies in her mouth was incredible and my tongue memorized every inch of her mouth.

She pushed me onto the bed, straddled me, and continued the kiss. When I was running out of breath, she sat up and smiled. I watched with rapt attention as she removed her top and slid her skirt up. I was paralyzed with excitement as her hands moved to my pants. My cock was ready and she wasted no time lowering herself onto me.

At first I felt like I was trying to fuck a wall, but then the head of my dick found her tight opening. I felt her relax just enough for me to slide in. It was by far the tightest pussy I'd ever felt. She moved up and down massaging my cock. She leaned forward and thrust her tits into my face. I leaned up and kissed them, then pulled a nipple into my mouth.

She began to rock back and forth on me grinding her pussy into my stomach. I sucked as hard as I could, hoping it was enough for her. Apparently it was, or maybe it was her rocking, but for one reason or another, it wasn't long before she was cumming all over my cock. She fell forward, her face pressed to my neck.

"I'd like to try something to make you feel good. If it's too much, use our safe word. I won't take you home, but I'll stop. Do you remember our safe word Harry?"

"Yes Jane," I responded. I liked how it felt to call her by her name, although I also liked calling her Mistress.

She smiled and began moving again, but this time it was different. She paused after a few seconds and I felt her already tight walls clench around my dick. I screamed out in pain as I felt her crushing me. After less than five seconds she relaxed her muscles and I felt the familiar wave of pleasure that follows pain. I started thrusting up into her with my now rock hard dick. She did this a few more times. Each was longer and tighter than the time before. Each time I screamed and each time my dick got harder. Finally when I could barely form a coherent thought, she squeezed the hardest yet. I couldn't hold off anymore and I roared as I filled her with my cum.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I woke in the night. I saw Jane standing in the moonlight. She wasn't alone. She was talking to a man who had his back to me. They were talking too quickly and quietly for me to understand what they were saying. Just the fact that she was talking with another man gave me a pang of jealousy. I knew I had no claim to her, yet I couldn't help how I felt.

"Please Carlisle," she said, speaking slow enough and loud enough for me to pick out those words. I recognized the name. Carlisle was one of the vampires we had a treaty with. I'd met him a few times. He was a doctor at the only hospital in forks.

"I've never done anything like this Jane. I've only done it to save a life." He sighed, then added, "And how do you know he wants this? Have you asked him?"

"No I haven't. I just wanted to know how it's done and I also to try that other thing."

"You did well tonight."

"Thanks. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"You do know that he's awake right?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, I heard his breathing change a few minutes ago."

Shit.

They were talking about me. Should I stop pretending I was asleep?

"I'm going to go talk to him. I want to make sure he is here of his own free will."

"What, you don't trust me?" Jane asked. I could imagine the pout on her face.

Carlisle laughed. "Actually this time I might. I just don't think anyone could make anything as strange as this situation is up."

He walked over to me. "Hi Harry. I'm Carlisle Cullen. I believe we've met." He extended his hand.

"I remember," I said, shaking his hand.

"How are you?" he asked in a doctor voice.

"I'm fine," I answered honestly.

"You are here of your own free will?"

"Yes," I answered, somewhat offended, however I understood his concern.

"And you know who she is?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, she is my Mistress," I answered quickly.

He chuckled. "Let me rephrase that. You know what she is?"

Again I was offended and felt protective of my Mistress. "Yes I know what she is. I know what you both are," I said in a clipped tone.

"We are not the same Harry. There is a big difference between us. She has no treaty here. She hunts humans."

"I said I know what she is." My heart was pounding but somehow I felt like I had to defend her.

"Wow, you're almost as bad as she is. Ok. I'll leave you two to it. Just do what I said Jane," he said as he walked out the door.

She stood facing the door after he left for a full minute. When she finally turned around she looked nervous.

"Mistress, what's wrong?"

"Please don't call me Mistress now. Right now I want us to be equals."

I nodded.

"Harry, do you remember when I told you about the difference between me and the vampires around here?"

I nodded again.

"Well tonight I tried to see if I could do it. See if I could live on animal blood."

I waited for her to continue, but apparently she was waiting for me to speak.

"Why?" I said, asking the only thing that was on my mind.

"I'm not sure. I just know that you have made me rethink things. I've lived a certain way for a long time. Maybe it's time to shake things up."

I nodded, though I wasn't sure why she was telling me all of this.

"I was thinking, maybe you wanted to shake things up too, have a different life."

"I don't want a different life. I like this one with you." I answered without thinking through what I was saying.

"Harry, I want that too, but I have to leave in a few days. I won't be able to come back for a few decades. I know I've only known you for a few days, but I believe you're my mate. I just don't know how you feel about me."

I was shocked. She had just told me that she believed I was her mate, and she was asking me how I felt about her. How _did_I feel about her?

"I don't know how I feel about you. But what I do know is that I love being with you, and that I can't imagine ever spending a day away from you. I don't know what I'm going to do when you leave me."

She smiled. "That's the feeling you get when you are with a mate."

It was my turn to smile now, though it quickly went away. What good was it if we found each other, but still couldn't be together.

"You aren't happy we found each other?" she asked.

"I am, but we can't be together, so what's the point?"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. There is a way. We could both be the same Harry."

I felt like a weight was lifted from my chest. There was hope. "You mean that you can stop being a vampire and become human again?"

Her face fell. "No Harry. I can't be human, but you can be a vampire."

I sat there stunned, I didn't know what to say.

"I don't want an answer now. Just think about it. We can talk in the morning."

When I woke she was gone. I got up and found she had breakfast waiting for me. She had also left a note. All that it said was, "Gone hunting."

By the time I had finished eating she was back. Her hair looked a bit disheveled but she was smiling. I was nervous. Had she just committed murder while I sat around and ate a bagel?

"You would think hunting animals would be easier than people, but it's not!" she said shaking her head. "I hunted a mountain lion. Look what it did to my hair! And I'm pretty sure it ripped my cloak! People don't fight back like that."

"Yes," I blurted out.

"Yes?" she asked blinking.

"Yes I want to become one of you." Half of me couldn't believe I was saying it, the other half couldn't believe I'd even considered not doing it.

"I am so happy, but are you sure? This can't be undone. You will live for eternity."

"I will live with you for eternity, so yes."

"Oh Harry! But we will have to do it soon. It takes three days. I need you ready to travel by the end of the week."

"Are you sure you will always want me?" I asked, doubt creeping into my mind. "I mean, I'm a lot older than you. People will think that you are my daughter."

"Harry, I'm like 550 years older than you," she stated as if I were the one who had just said something outrageous. "And besides, you will likely look different after the change."

"I will?" I asked, picturing a grotesque version of myself. "I thought that you all looked better."

She laughed. "Harry, I think you look wonderful now. I love all of your scars and imperfections, they are signs you have lived a life, but when you are changed, they will all go away. I've never changed a human. That's why I was talking to Carlisle. He said that your body will change, look younger. You won't look as young as some of the Cullens, but you will look younger. All of you hair will come back, and will be the color it was in your youth. Any wrinkles or imperfections will be gone. You will only have one scar, and that is from where I bite you."

My eyes opened wide. She would have to bite me. I'd forgotten about that. "Is it safe? You biting me?"

For the first time I saw her hesitate. "I think so. I mean, I've never done it, but Carlisle has. He said that if I hunted animals before, it would help. I just need to bite you and not drain you. I can do it. I can't imagine living without you. I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't want to live without you either. So if it goes wrong, I guess that would be alright too."

"It won't," she said, looking very serious.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said, steeling myself for a bite.

She giggled. "Not yet Harry. First, we have to fake your death. And second, I'd like you to do it as a submissive. I think you handle pain better that way, and I'm sorry love, but this is going to be very painful."

We spent the rest of the morning getting things ready. I gathered a few things, photos, my favorite fishing pole and lure. Jane said in a decade or two, after I was done being a newborn, I might even like fishing again.

She took my boat out and turned it over in the bay. She figured it would be found and I'd be presumed dead. Our other option was to have Carlisle pronounce me dead from a heart attack or some other illness, but I was afraid of a funeral, or worse, a cremation. We decided me being missing was the best.

Once we were back at the cabin I waited anxiously.

"Harry, are you ready? Are you sure?"

"Yes, this is what I want. I want to be with you. But I do have a question. What happens after?"

"I still have to go back to Volterra. I will bring you with me. Once I get back, you and I can leave again and live somewhere together. I don't care where, as long as I'm with you. It just needs to be somewhere far from people so you aren't tempted to kill them. Once your thirst dies down in a few decades, I thought maybe we could join Carlisle's coven. He said we would be welcome. Harry, I wouldn't go back to Volterra at all, but if I don't go back, they would think I was here, and I can't do that to Carlisle's family. It would bring them trouble."

I nodded. It was a lot of information to take in, but I understood.

"Harry, there are two things I need you to know. First, I have never done this before. I have never bitten someone and not killed them."

It felt like ice water was running through my veins. There was a very real possibility that I was about to die. But it was a chance I had to take. I didn't want to live without her. "I trust you," I said. "And the second thing?"

"I love you. You need to know that I love you. You are my mate. If this doesn't work, I will find a way to no longer exist as well. So you see Harry, this world will either have both of us or none of us."

I nodded. I felt the pinpricks of tears. She loved me. I knew I loved her. She was beautiful and perfect. "I love you too Jane. My Jane. And I want to spend the rest of eternity with you." I leaned down and kissed her perfect pink lips. "Even if that means never feeling your pain again," I said, trying to lighten the mood. I didn't want to be crying in front of her.

"Why wouldn't you feel pain? Don't you like it?"

"Well yeah," I admitted. "But I thought when I became a vampire, I wouldn't be able to feel what you can do, or at least it wouldn't be as strong."

She started to giggle. "Oh Harry, it's the exact opposite. I've been taking it easy on you."

"You have?" I asked astoundedly.

"Um yeah, I didn't want to kill you or anything." She was now full on laughing, and I couldn't help but join her. When the laughing stopped she spoke. "When you are ready, I want you to kneel for me."

I kissed her again, full on the lips. I tried to show her how much I loved her, how much I trusted her with that single kiss. When I ran out of breath, I pulled back. She watched as I slowly removed my clothing and knelt before her.

"Hello pet," she said with a smile.

"Hello Mistress."

"I'm not going to bite you right away. I don't want you tense. So please just relax."

I wanted to relax, but basically, a vampire was about to bite me and end my life as I knew it in a painful way, a way that might result in my actual death. It was kinda hard to relax. I tilted my head to expose my neck.

"I'm not going to bite you on the neck. This will leave a scar, and I want it to be in a special place that only you and I can see."

I was shocked. I thought that vampires had to bite you on the neck.

"Get on the bed," she commanded. I felt a small jolt of pain as I climbed onto the cot and became erect.

"Perfect. My little pet is hard for me."

I watched her take my length into her mouth. I held my breath waiting for her to bite me. I couldn't believe that she was going to bite me right on my dick, but she didn't. She moved her head up and down. Each time I expected her to bite me. She never did. Instead she gave me tiny jolts of pain and sucked hard so that within moments I was cumming into her mouth.

Almost immediately she began again with the small jolts of pain and I found myself hard again. Within moments she was bouncing up and down on my dick. I felt her cum on me. This was by far the best sex I'd had in my life. She leaned forward and ground herself onto me. She took my nipple and pulled it into her mouth. I braced myself for her to bite, but once again she didn't.

"Roll over pet. I want your ass in the air."

I rolled over and tucked my knees under me. My ass was high in the air. I felt the slap of her hand on my ass. For the third time, I was hard. I didn't think it was possible for me to cum three times in a day, but with her hand wrapped around my dick, if there was a chance, it was going to be now.

"I want you to thank me for each of my slaps."

The next time her hand hit my ass, I moaned, "Thank you Mistress."

She stroked my shaft for a while and then hit my ass again. Again I thanked her.

Again and again I thanked her for spanking me, and each time I got harder and harder, and closer and closer to an orgasm. Finally, just as I felt it start to rip from my body, I heard her whisper, "I love you." and I felt the bite. As the venom began to course through me I screamed out and for the first time in for what would be the three longest days of my life, I answered, "Thank you Mistress."

* * *

**End Note:** Thank you all for reading. Where do you think she bit him?


End file.
